


Phoenix Rising

by Spring_Haze



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dan and Phil World Tour 2018: Interactive Introverts, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Public Sexting, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sexting, Sexual Tension, Texting, Tour Bus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 14:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19747222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Haze/pseuds/Spring_Haze
Summary: Dan challenges Phil to a period of forced abstinence while on tour in America. The game becomes unbearable, and each man has moments of weakness. In the end, it is all about passion and urgency.





	Phoenix Rising

Phil was at it again with his games, or so it seemed.

"No more sex on the road, Dan. I think we should hold out for hotels." He spoke so matter-of-factly between the crunchy bites of kale chips that it made Dan sit bolt upright. It came out of absolutely nowhere. He hadn't even turned to look Dan in the eyes when he said it, which is precisely why Dan laugh-snorted when he heard it.

"I'm serious, Dan," Phil shrugged. "I was just thinking about how good it is when we make ourselves wait."

Dan had to agree. There was something incredibly hot about building tension between them. The anticipation of finally being able to kiss, to touch, to hold, to _fuck?_ It was beyond thrilling. Then there was the teasing, the sexy, tantalizing, descriptive, texts sent between them from their bunks late at night.

"I agree," Dan replied with surprising enthusiasm, "no sex until Phoenix." He smiled sideways and licked his lips.

"Really?" Phil sounded surprised, if not totally offended. "No! I was bluffing! You know I can't go even two days without you."

Dan considered laughing it off and slipping into Phil's bunk again in the night. He literally just agreed to something that had his balls tingling. No, he was not going to go back on this. It was too hot, and the promise of increasingly hot sexual exchanges between the two of them had Dan's belly swirling with excitement.

"Well _I'm_ not. Think about it, Phil." Dan grinned until his dimples had his fiancé feeling weak in the knees. Dan stood and walked to the vinyl sofa, situating himself across Phil's lap. His knees sunk into the crease and his bottom lay over Phil's slightly-parted thighs. "You know how much fun we have when we make ourselves wait for each other." He spoke lowly and softly in Phil's left ear. He could smell his lover's warm cologne in the hollow of his neck, and it drove him insane. Dan hummed approvingly. "Fuck, you smell so good, Babe."

Phil exhaled deeply, gripping Dan's hips as he all but purred into his ear. His baby had an excellent point. It was always exceptionally incredible sex when they made waiting part of the game. It reminded them of the early days, when they were forced apart by geography. They would go weeks without seeing each other, and the physical separation was unbearable. For two young, new, lovers, it was torture. They found ways to express their physical desires over the phone, via text, and over Skype. By the time that they got to each other the next time, the tension was so high that you could slice through rock with a single strand of hair. They were like ticking time bombs, ready to explode on contact. It was simultaneously the worst and best part of their long-distance relationship.

"What are the rules?" Phil asked, clearly intrigued. He slid his palms up Dan's sides, the material of his pink hoodie bunching up along the way, exposing his lover's smooth, creamy skin.

"No touching each other." Dan answered quickly. "Talking, texting, photos, videos - all fine. But we can't touch each other until we check into our hotel in Phoenix on Saturday. Sound good?"

"Sounds pretty fucking hot to be perfectly honest." Phil licked his lips and rubbed the warm skin of Dan's sides. "But you can't do it."

Dan smiled and moaned softly. "Starting _now_." He stood carefully and backed away. The pink hoodie slipped down over his bare skin. Phil raised his eyebrows. He looked as if Dan had taken an actual cookie out of his hand.

"Wait, what? No goodbye kiss?"

"Saturday. There will be all kinds of kisses." Dan winked.

"But that's five days away, Dan," Phil looked mildly panicked. "Just one little kiss?"

Dan considered denying him if only to make Phil want him more. The truth was that he already wanted Phil, rather, he never _stopped_ wanting Phil.

"One little kiss," Dan grinned. "But then we only touch when we have to, you know, during meet and greets and during the show."

Phil nodded and raised his right hand as if to promise. He closed his eyes and puckered his lips. Dan giggled and kissed him once, pressing their lips together sweetly and solidly.

"I love you," he whispered as he pulled away, taking Phil's scent with him.

"I love you too," Phil replied wearily. It was going to be the longest five days of his life.

* * *

It was one thing to be physically separated and unable to touch, but it was quite another to see each other and interact with each other while abstaining from physical affection of any kind.

The first night was rough but manageable, as they often went a day or even two without making love during busy times. It was not being able to kiss or lay next to the other that affected them the most. They turned to texting:

Dan: I want a hug. I miss your arms around me.

Phil: I want that too, but rules are rules, remember?

Dan: I can't tell if you're trying to enforce our little rules or remind me that this is a terrible idea. Which is it?

Phil: It's a terrible idea. I miss you. I've resorted to hugging my pillow, and it doesn't even smell like you. ☹️

Dan: And is your pillow a better or worse kisser than me?

Phil: I don't kiss and tell. You should know that by now.

Dan: So better then? I'm offended.

Phil: Don't be. I want to kiss you so badly right now. You looked so beautiful tonight you know.

Dan: Aww, Philly. Want to call it off? I can be down there in a heartbeat. And thank you. I thought you looked particularly gorgeous tonight myself.

Phil: Thanks, Baby. I do want to call it off, and I don't. I know it's gonna be _so good_. Mmmmm.

Dan: It will be. I can't wait to get my hands on you ... my mouth too.

Phil: Fuck, Dan. We can send pictures, right?

Dan: Yes, and _please_.

Phil sent a selfie with slightly-disheveled hair and his black-rimmed glasses. His expression was somber but hopeful. Dan pouted and ran his thumb over the image of his boyfriend's beautiful cheekbones.

Dan: Fuck, you're gorgeous. I want to kiss your lips and put my tongue in your mouth.

Phil: Stop.

Dan: And I want to feel your hot breath on my face, along my neck ...

Phil: So, we are doing _this_?

Dan: Please, Phil?

Phil: You don't have to ask, Baby. I want to. Send me a pic, like you used to, remember?

Dan smiled and felt his heart race inside of his chest. Of course he remembered. He would randomly send Phil sexy, suggestive, provocative photos that had both men on a track to outdo the other. They would go back and forth, each photo more explicit than the one before. It was an incredibly sexy way to say goodnight.

Dan had already removed his shirt. His curls had air dried in an odd way, though he supposed that Phil would like it. He had a particular obsession with the one on the right side of his forehead.

Phil smiled when he saw his pretty baby, shirtless from the nipple line up. He could smell his skin and taste him too.

Phil: You look delicious. I bet you are all warm and snuggly in that bed. Are you?

Dan: Thank you. My tummy and chest are warm, yeah.

Phil: Fuck, you know how much I love your warm, smooth skin. I wish I could sniff you.

Dan: I actually smell like nothing, well, perhaps your Lucky. I sort of stole a spritz in the bathroom.

Phil: Did you really? That's sweet, Baby.

Dan: Hush. 🤫

Phil: You know what I really want to see?

Dan: A thousand pounds magically appear under your pillow?

Phil: Perhaps, lol. But no ... I want to see _you_.

Dan: You mean?

Phil: Maybe just a little at a time? Tease me, Dan.

Dan felt a jolt of arousal move along his spine. He missed this.  
He relaxed against his pillow and raised his right arm over his head.

Phil opened his lover's photo and sighed with want. His baby looked so sexy all laid out, shirtless and sleepy. He could almost smell his sweet skin and taste him in his mouth.

Phil: My God I'm a lucky man. You're so gorgeous. Show me more?

Dan: Not so fast, I want one of you. You've got to give me something. This is a barter system, Lester – a pic for a pic.

Phil chuckled and wiggled out of his marble tour t-shirt. He messed up his hair in the process, but he knew that Dan would like the way it pushed back in pieces. He lay similarly to Dan but stuffed his left hand into the waistband of his shorts. He had a smirk on his face, and his eyes had gone dark.

Dan: Fuck Phil. 👌🏻

Phil: I wish you were calling me "Daddy" right now.

Dan: 💀

Phil: Can I see your belly, Baby? Pretty please with a cherry on top? 🍒

Dan bit his lip and started to rub Phil's favorite spot with three fingers. His long-time lover had named his favorite place on Dan's body years ago, and the tender skin of Dan's belly, right between his navel and his cock, happened to be the very finest of them all.

Phil never, _ever_ neglected this part of Dan. He rubbed it, kissed it, lightly stroked it, tickled it, licked it, sucked on it, and rubbed his cock over it. Sometimes he would ask Dan if he could come on it, and he would use his own fingers to rub himself in afterwards. He desperately needed to see the smooth, lightly tanned skin there and the barely-there trail of light brown hair that gave way to his incredible, mouth-watering cock.

Dan grinned and pulled at the waistband of his black and white sleep shorts, holding it down low across the place where the base of his cock began. His cock remained hidden by the shorts, though he supposed that was the biggest appeal. He took the shot from above, and the first one was a good one. He sent it to Phil with the caption, "wish you were here." Dan had a soft, innocent, slightly-pained, expression on his face in the background. His smooth skin in the foreground, looked warm, untouched, and delicious. Phil wanted to bury his nose in his baby's soft trail of hair and pet him until he squirmed, begging for mercy.

Phil: Oh, fuck yes. That's my beautiful boy.

Phil sent with his reply, a photo of the hard lump under his gray shorts. His left hand lazily cupped his groin.

Dan: Umm, I don't know if I can do this. I can't let that go to waste. Wanna take you in my mouth. 💦

Phil: Christ, I want you. I want you in every position.

Dan: That doesn't help, Phil. Fucking hell. 🔥

Phil: You must still have some control, or you wouldn't be taking the time to send emojis.

Dan: Okay then, no more texting. Send me a video. 🙏🏻

Phil rubbed himself over his shorts. It had been quite a while since they had done something like this, and Phil had to admit that it was a huge turn on.

He wasted no time. He pulled his hard cock out of his pants and held it in his hand. He filmed himself giving it a few gentle strokes, running his thumb around the sensitive ridge of his head.

Dan: Oh my God. I wasn't expecting this so soon. Over the pants maybe, but _fuck_.

Phil: Too much?

Dan: Very funny. God, NO ... wanna see you get off, Babe. Work that thick cock for me, Phil.

Phil: Are you touching yourself yet?

Dan: You know I am. I wish it was you. Wanna see me?

Phil: Mmm, yes, Baby ... show Daddy.

Dan steadied his phone under his chin and held it against his chest. He filmed himself jogging the very tip of his red cock in his left palm and stroking his long shaft with his right.

Phil gasped when the clip came through. He could hear Dan's soft, faint, moans. God, how he wanted to touch him.

Phil: That's it, Baby, work yourself up for me. I wanna see you come all over yourself.

Shortly thereafter, Phil sent a clip of himself bucking up into his left hand, clear beads of fluid leaking from his generous tip. He whispered Dan's name and groaned lowly.

Dan had been unable to respond. He had taken his cock and worked it with both hands while re-watching Phil's video again and again. He rolled back and forth, so unbelievably turned on that it was happening in real time directly below him. Dan wondered what Phil was up to now.

There was a soft knock and an even softer moan from above. Phil bit his lip and filmed himself edging. He kept stroking to the very edge and backing off, looking up at the ceiling, which was also Dan's bed.

Dan: So close. I need to see more of you to come. Please, fuck me, Phil.

Phil thought about how Dan needed to see him in order to come. His text was so desperate and hot. Phil kept on until he couldn't take it anymore. He closed his eyes tightly and let himself go over his fist. "Dan, oh, Dan ... f-f-fuck me, Dan."

He hit send before he was completely finished knowing that Dan was waiting for him. He opened his eyes and looked down at his mess.

Dan thought he heard his own name spilling from his lover's lips, though he was so far gone he could have been imagining it. He opened Phil's video and watched it with an open mouth and a quick fist.

"Fuck, Babe," Dan muttered to himself. "Oh, sweet fuck, Phil ... need your cock." He came rather intensely over his tummy and curled into a ball.

Phil, who had been smiling at the enclosed space above him, had dragged his discarded t-shirt over himself to clean up. He so badly wanted to see Dan right now, panting and pink, and utterly gone.

Phil: I heard you smack the mattress. Was it that good? I bet you look incredible right now.

Dan: That was hot as hell. I want to see you.

Phil: I forgot how hot that could be.

Dan: l couldn't stop watching you. I've seen you like this before, but this was different. I liked it.

Phil: Same. I watched you and thought about you topping me. I edged myself three times.

Dan: Jesus Christ, Phil. Are you serious?

Phil: About which part?

Dan: All of it, you carrot!

Phil: Completely serious. 🥕

Dan: Fuck, that's sexy ... thinking of you edging yourself. I want you to do that to me on Saturday.

Dan: And you thought about me topping? Let's do that too. Fuck.

Phil: Are you kidding me, Dan? We will both come completely undone the moment we finally get to kiss. I bet you will come in your pants like you did at 18.

Dan: Shut up. You loved it.

Phil: Fuck, yeah, I did. You were such a little kit. Mmmm.

Dan: We will have all night you know ... and Sunday too. It's all happening Lester; _all of it_. So, get ready; stay hydrated and eat your protein.

Phil: Do you want me dead?

Dan: I want a straight 48 with you.

Phil: We better get to sleep, Baby. I love you.

Dan: I love you too, Philip.

Phil: I still want the video of you coming undone.

Dan: M'yeah? Even if I look a mess?

Phil: YEAH, especially if you look a mess. 😉

* * *

"We could have used Facetime you know," Phil mumbled as he poured their breakfast cereal. He giggled and nearly broke the rules by bumping Dan's hip with his own.

Dan smirked and grabbed two spoons. He playfully poked Phil's side with the handles. "I thought about that too. What were we thinking?"

They laughed and took their seats across from one another at the dining table. Their knees touched; there was no way around it. They looked at each other with surprise. It was welcome and comforting to feel the other man, even if only at the knee.

Phil shrugged. "Can't be helped, Dan." He smiled and took a bite of his Lucky Charms.

"Nope, unavoidable," Dan mumbled from behind his mouthful. He looked at his lover longingly. "I miss you," he whispered softly.

Phil smiled sweetly and nodded. He missed Dan too. Three more days and they would be together at last. It would be good; it would be so, so, good.

"I miss you too." He had to keep himself from reaching across the small dinette to place his palm over Dan's; he frowned. The Lucky Charms suddenly didn't taste so good, and Phil pushed them away.

That night, as they took turns showering and dressing for bed on the bus, Dan thought that he might actually have to scrap the whole thing. He was so incredibly sensitive down there. Just washing himself in the shower was excruciating. He wanted the soapy hand around his cock to be Phil's mouth, and the finger up his ass to be Phil's cock. He kept smelling his lover in his sheets and on his clothes.

It was movie night. They had preselected a romantic comedy, but that was before the waiting game. They opted for an action film instead. Phil was in charge of the snacks, and Dan was in charge of the blankets and pillows.

Phil considered that sharing a bowl of popcorn would require their hands to touch, and at this point, a simple brush of the hand would send them both into orbit. It was with extreme sadness that Phil pulled a second bowl from the cupboard.

Dan was not accustomed to dragging _two_ blankets to the sofa. It made him sad to see the two separate piles of bedding on either end of the bench.

"Fuck this," he grumbled. He punched his pillow and decided that snuggling close and making love on the ridiculously-small, pull-out sofa bed would be infinitely better than waiting for Phoenix.

Phil walked in with two bowls instead of one, and Dan thought he might actually cry.

"Two bowls? Are we really doing this?" He slumped against the wall and sighed with frustration. Dan crossed his arms and pouted.

"We don't have to do anything, but you know as well as I do that we are going to be on fire in Phoenix. We will have two days in that hotel room and -"

Dan held up his hand, conceding. "You're right. You are absolutely right. We've made it this far, and it's gonna be so good." He smiled and nibbled at his own lip.

"It is, I promise. And you know what? There are no rules against making plans for our little rendezvous. So tonight, after we watch the movie, let's go to our bunks and text each other ideas, yeah?" Phil wiggled his brow suggestively and handed one of the popcorn bowls to Dan.

"Yeah, we can do that. Just so you know, we may end up messing around on FaceTime tonight." He winked and giggled, taking his seat on the left.

Phil smiled. He loved the idea of planning their time together. Maybe they would even do some shopping beforehand for supplies.

Phil sat down at the other end of the sofa and sighed sadly.

  
"So much space," he looked down at the empty cushion between them. "I don't like it."

"I know," Dan pouted. "Feels like you aren't even here with me." He watched his lover's hand massage the empty cushion. Phil pulled his hand back, reluctantly.

The movie did not hold the interest of either man. They only thought of the other. Dan mostly longed to be in Phil's arms, to smell the warm skin of his neck. And Phil mostly thought about how much he missed the weight of Dan's head across his lap and the feel of his soft curls between his fingers.

Phil, who lived for the satisfying crunch of salty, buttery, popcorn, couldn't manage but half a bowl. It just wasn't the same without Dan.

"Philly? Are you sick?" Dan peered into his boyfriend's uncharacteristically full bowl and then looked up at Phil.

Phil shrugged. "Not very hungry tonight I guess."

"Babe? You really can't eat?" Dan pouted sweetly and made a sad whining sound. "That's so sweet, but really sad. You know we can call this off any time, right?"

Phil nodded sadly. He was so close to giving in and holding Dan close to his body all through the night. "Yeah, I know. It's so hard, but it will be worth it to finally have my hands on you." He looked up with a little grin.

"M'yeah," Dan walked toward him, but left inches between them. "And I can't fucking wait." He looked down between their bodies. "This doesn't feel natural. I didn't realize how much we touch each other in one day."

"Right? I didn't either. You know what? I kind of love the way we are." Phil smiled and stuffed his hands in his pockets to keep himself for reaching for Dan's hands.

"Me too." Dan smiled with a closed mouth, the kind that showed off his dimples. "This has been like being in public for three straight days. Let's never do this again," Dan laughed.

"Never say never, Daniel," Phil lifted his chin. He moved in closely but not so much that they touched. "Especially when we haven't enjoyed the fruits of our labor yet." He winked and took the popcorn bowl from Dan's hand, stacking it underneath his own. "Why are you standing there? We have a phone date, Howell."

* * *

Dan: Late as usual, Lester. 🙄

Phil: Sorry, you try removing contact lenses on a moving bus! 👀

Dan: How did that go?

Phil: Terrible. I lost my balance and almost fell into the door.

Dan: LOL

Phil: Thanks for your concern. Now, Daniel, what do you have in mind for Phoenix?

Dan: 🔥🍷🌋🛏🎀🛁🥂🥠👉🏻👌🏻  
But not necessarily in this order.

Phil: You want to have sex inside of a volcano?

Dan: Philip, I swear.

Phil: That looks good to me, but I will add the following: 👅🙏🏻🍪

Dan: Cookies? Really Phil?

Phil: Forget the cookie ... think about it, Dan.

Dan: OH.

Phil: Yeah?

Dan: YEAH.

Phil: So you want a bubble bath and some red wine too?

Dan: Mhmm, but not right away. I want you to start fucking me the _second_ we are in that room. The other stuff can come later.

Phil: Mmmm, that's hot, Dan. I want that too. I am going to rip the clothes off of your body and fuck you on the first piece of furniture that I see.

Dan: Even if it is an ottoman?

Phil: _Especially_ if it's an ottoman. And then I'm going to fuck you again in the shower.

Dan: Keep going ... 🔥

Phil: Then I'm going to open your pretty ass on the bed and eat you out until you come all over yourself.

Dan: JFC. Stop.

Phil: I am so hard thinking about it, Dan. I can taste you if I think about it hard enough. Fuck, Daddy loves the way you taste.

Dan: Goddamnit. I am so wet right now. 💦

Phil: Yeah? Wanna play?

Dan: Yes.

Phil: FaceTime. _Now_.

Dan: Mmmm, just like we used to do? So hot, Babe. Those were the days.

Phil: Do you have any lube up there? Please say that you do.

Dan: I do. 🤛🏻

Phil: Is that a fist?! Christ, Dan.

Phil: I want to watch you finger yourself, Babe. It's so hot when you do it. I love to watch your face.

Dan: Fuck, yeah I will. Want me to make myself come untouched too?

Phil: God, yes ... I want to see you take three fingers, Baby. And I need to hear your wet, sloppy sounds too. 💦

Dan: Christ, Philip.

Phil: What do you want? Any requests?

Dan: Wanna see you fuck up into your fist ... like it's my tight ass, and I want to hear you say my name.

Phil: Fuck yeah...

Dan: I want to hear your noises too.

Dan: Give me two minutes.

Phil: 👌🏻

Phil pushed his covers all the way to the end of his bunk using his legs and wiggled out of his navy-blue Calvin boxer-briefs, which were already stained with salty pre come. He had his glasses on and absolutely nothing else. He knew that Dan went crazy for him like this. He started to stoke himself lightly, imagining Dan's long, skilled, fingers wrapped around him instead of his own. He would wait another minute to give his lover time to strip down and begin the sexy process of opening himself up, one incredible finger at a time.

Dan ripped the sheets to one side of the bunk and shimmied out of his black Calvin briefs. They were already damp; he had been leaking just from their suggestive exchange. He smiled as he kicked the pants aside, not knowing if Phil had been the one to wear them last. He fumbled for the blue bottle of lube under his pillow and sat forward to situate his phone along the end wall, right between his feet. He lay back and pulled his knees to his chest, letting them fall apart naturally.

It was early, but Phil couldn't wait much longer. He absolutely had to see Dan. He called and was impressed to find that Dan accepted the call with his toe.

Phil held a finger to his lips and lay his phone between his legs just like Dan. He smiled and waved at his sexy boyfriend, who was all laid out and ready to go.

Dan winked, let his mouth fall open lazily, and nodded. He looked at Phil's naked form and licked his lips shamelessly. He wanted him so badly that they actually trembled. It was as if they were an ocean apart watching each other on the tiny screens.

Dan bit his lower lip and let it peel out slowly. " _Phil_ ," he mouthed.

Phil gulped. He looked so beautiful and so far away. He also thought that Dan looked 18 again. He remembered the first time that they did this; Phil had been so nervous.

"Dan," he mouthed back, lazily holding the very base of his thick cock.

Dan's eyes fluttered as he poured the cool lube over his left fingers. He looked directly into the camera as he moved his hand down between his thighs. Phil moaned when he saw Dan's gorgeous ass.

"Fuck," Phil whispered. He clasped a hand over his mouth and brought his other down to cradle his aching balls. He rolled them and then tugged gently like Dan sometimes did with his whole mouth.

Dan rolled his eyes and gasped sharply as he circled his pretty, pink, hole. The lube made it shiny and wet and much easier for Phil to see. Phil wanted to kiss him there and poke his tongue inside.

Dan nodded slowly, encouraging Phil to pump himself while watching. He arched his back and slipped a single finger inside of himself. Phil could hear a moan, but it didn't come from the phone, Phil could hear him from above. It made him even harder.

Phil pressed one hand to the ceiling so that he could feel closer to him. He opened his legs so that Dan could see everything that he was doing. He didn't have the lube, so he licked his palm while staring into Dan's dark eyes. He wrapped his hand around himself and started to stroke, top to bottom, lightly twisting himself at the tip. He knew that this was for him; this is how he enjoyed handling Phil.

Dan pumped himself with a single finger, but it wasn't enough; wanted _Phil's_ fingers. He pushed a second inside, and it was a bit soon. He furrowed his brow and then rolled his head along the edge of his pillow.

Phil smacked the decorative pillow beside him and squeezed it. He watched Dan's long fingers disappear inside of his hot, tight, greedy body. He pumped himself a bit faster, and bead after bead of pre come appeared from his slit.

Dan's mouth actually watered at the sight. He watched as Phil reached up to smear the slippery fluid over himself for slicker movement. If he stopped moaning, Dan could actually hear the delightful sound of Phil's wet cock sliding inside of his hand.

"Work that gorgeous cock, Phil ... m’fuck." Dan hissed. He did his best to be quiet, but it was becoming increasingly hard.

Phil nodded and blew Dan a kiss. He pulled his lower lip inward, showing his lover that it was hard to keep himself from making noise. Dan's response to seeing him pleasure himself was so unbelievably hot.

Dan was in deep with two fingers. He moved them in and out at a fast pace now, his hole open and wet. He lifted his hips off of the mattress a few times, and his cock bobbed up and down, leaking everywhere. Phil wanted to drop down on it and suck on him until he came down his throat.

"More, Baby, more," Phil lifted his chin and held up three fingers. Dan, who looked completely intoxicated, grinned and went for three. He opened his legs even wider and pulled his hand away, stroking his pretty, pink, cock several times before pushing back inside with three.

Phil slammed his head against the wall, just missing the light by an inch. Dan heard the thud and simultaneously felt the vibration. If he had not been so blissed out, he would be teasing him.

Phil smiled and shook his head. He shrugged and focused on his boyfriend's face. He was so gone to pleasure that he knew Dan had to be climbing high. He knew the look, and Dan was certainly close.

Phil sat forward and spoke deeply but quietly into the mic. "Babe, I need to hear your sounds. Can you scoot closer for me? You look so fucking good ... wanna eat that ass. _Christ_."

Dan's eyes grew wide, and he nodded frantically. He got off on the sounds of sex, particularly on the sounds of wet, oral sex. Phil did too, though he had a special leaning toward the sounds that Dan made with his own body.

Phil could hear his lover move forward just as he saw it happen on the screen. He nodded when he saw Dan slide closer to the camera. "Yes, that's it ... show Daddy what you've got there, hmm?" Phil stroked faster.

Dan couldn't help it; he coughed and sputtered with surprise. They both loved the uninhibited nature of dirty talk. Dan could tell that Phil was really feeling it by the way it seemed roll right out of his filthy mouth.

"Fuck yes ... look at you so pink and pretty for Daddy ... can't wait to sink my cock into you. _Shit_." Phil was moving a lot faster now, bringing his hand up and over to cup his dripping cock head. He made a tight fist and covered the end of himself, creating a sort of pocket to simulate Dan.

Dan groaned and fluttered his lashes. He loved to watch Phil get off. He looked so sexy, so incredibly beautiful. It made him feel especially good to know that he was the only one who got to see Phil this way. Dan tugged on his own cock as he arched his curved hand in and out, pushing his long fingers in as deeply as possible. He looked into the camera and shook his head as if to say, "it's not enough; it's not you."

He had almost a pained expression on his face as he moved closer and closer to his orgasm. Phil recognized it, and he let himself pick up the relentless, ridiculous, pace that he would often use when attempting to give Dan a direct prostate orgasm. He watched his lover's face morph into something dreamlike as he lifted his pretty hips and pushed down onto his own hand.

"Close, Dan," Phil whispered. He kicked his legs and nearly his phone too. It was the wet, squelching sound that came from Dan's hand and hole that pushed him over the edge so thoroughly.

It was a slippery, smacking, sound. Dan's hole swallowed his long fingers again and again, just like his body would take Phil's cock in Phoenix. Dan's face, in the moment that he watched his boyfriend spill, was priceless. He blinked rapidly and rocked forward on his own fingers, making them disappear completely. Phil willed his eyes to remain open, even in the midst of his blinding orgasm. He watched Dan's eyes fly open in surprise as he shot over his own belly and chest. His fingers still moved in and out, though they slowed and eventually slipped out of his tired body.

Phil had come all over his hand and his abdomen. Dan looked at him lying there in his own mess and resisted the urge to rip open the drape and press their bodies together.

They lay unmoving and unspeaking for several minutes. It felt just like their late nights and early mornings on Skype. But tonight, there was an empty sort of satisfaction and a strange sadness that followed.

"You're so beautiful," Phil finally said. "I can't wait to touch you and hold you." His cock softened, and he reached for several tissues with which to clean himself up.

Dan smiled sleepily. "I love you, and this isn't enough. Phoenix is going to be my favorite city, Phil." He wiped his belly clean and then his left hand. "I don't want to hang up. Is that dumb?"

Phil shook his head and smiled fondly. "No. Not dumb, not at all. Let's go to bed, Dan." They used to do this regularly. It had been years, but they fell right into place. Both men positioned their phones against their pillows and fell asleep to the sweet sound of the other's soft breath.

* * *

Waking up alone was definitely the worst part. There were no warm bodies or familiar scents. There were no morning kisses or soft caresses under the sheets.

Dan woke first. He got up to urinate and brush his teeth, and he started the coffee pot on his way back to the sleeping quarters. The temptation to pull back Phil's curtain and climb in beside him was greater than ever. He actually fantasized about dropping his clothes right there in the aisle and pressing his naked body against Phil's, waking him with a kiss to his neck.

"Goddamnit," Dan muttered. He wondered if Phil was awake and if he had the same inclination.

"Phil?" Dan called softly. "Phil, are you up?"

There was nothing but the soft gurgle of the coffee maker and the whirring sound of the highway.

"Babe?" Dan tugged on the edge of the curtain and pulled it back slowly.

Phil lay on his side, curled up in a tiny ball. He was awake but unhearing because of his headphones; he was completely unaware of Dan's presence.

"Phil!" Dan giggled and crouched down on his haunches, waving.

Phil looked up to meet his eyes. He looked as if he hadn't slept a wink.

"Babe? Are you sick?" Dan leaned forward on to his knees and lay his palms on Phil's mattress. He was just about to put his hand to his boyfriend's forehead when Phil shook his head and yanked on the cord of his headphones, pulling them off.

"Dan," Phil grinned. He reached out as if to touch his face and stopped himself. "Baby, I didn't sleep."

Dan pouted. He moved closer, climbing inside Phil's bunk. "Move over, Babe," I don't want to break our rules." Phil scoot himself closer to the wall and left space for Dan. "Unless you want to say fuck it all, that is. Do you?"

Phil sighed. He really didn't expect it to be this hard. No sex for five days was hard enough with a lover like Dan, but no touching, kissing, sleeping together or cuddles? It felt impossible. He hadn't slept well without Dan by his side and he hadn't eaten a proper meal in two days.

"I don't know," Phil held his head in his hands and pushed his fingers through his soft, black hair. "Don't ask me right now. I miss you, and I am liable to say yes when I mean no."

Dan frowned. This was hard on him too. He needed to be with Phil in the worst way. Still, they were so close. The sex promised to be incredible, though their lovemaking was never less than stellar anyway. Dan considered the possibility that abstaining from one another wouldn't make much of a difference.

"It's funny, I didn't realize how much we rely on each other's presence - each other's touch. It's excruciating to be without you, especially when you are right here." Dan picked at the sheets and thought about how they had been with Phil through the night when he hadn't; he loathed them.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Phil looked up. "I know this is supposed to make things even hotter, but Dan?"

"Yeah?"

"We already have hot sex. It's not like we are in need of spice or something. I'm not saying it's not going to be amazing, because _fuck ..._ but aren't we kind of torturing ourselves unnecessarily?"

Dan nodded. "It's a bit extreme isn't it? I wasn't thinking straight."

"You haven't thought _straight_ a day in your life, Daniel," Phil smiled and laughed. Dan laughed too.

"I suppose that's true." Dan thought it felt good to be this close, even if they weren't actually touching. He could smell Phil's warm, sleepy skin in this little enclosed space, and it made him want a kiss. "Good one, Phil."

Phil reached over and touched Dan's pant leg. He tugged a bit, like a child asking his mother to consider buying candy in the checkout lane. "Dan, please? Just your hand?"

Dan's heart broke into a million pieces. He didn't even answer, he just rushed in and took both of Phil's hands inside of his own. Phil smiled and pulled them up to his cheek.

"New rules," Dan announced with a genuine smile. "We can touch, he can hug, we can sleep next to each other." Phil closed his eyes and smiled broadly, bringing the soft back of Dan's right hand to his lips. "But no kissing or sexual stuff. No more videos, photos, or -" Dan stopped abruptly and changed his mind. "And that's it. We can still tease and text. Two days Phil; we can do this."

Phil nodded approvingly, missing Dan's hand as if he had not seen him in a month. "Hand holding, hugging, light cuddles. Got it."

Dan smiled. "All of that, but nothing sexual: no ass grabbing, erotic massage, rubbing, petting, or squeezing, right?"

""Right," Dan rubbed his thumbs over Phil's wrists. "The desperation will still be there, but we will be able to function again. You need to eat, Babe. And we can't fuck all night if you aren't sleeping." Dan grinned.

"What about you?" Phil tipped his head. "How did you sleep?"

Dan shrugged. "Didn't."

"At all?"

"I fell asleep after we fooled around on FaceTime, but not for long. I missed you so badly that I stuffed a pillow between my thighs and binge watched our gaming videos." Dan chuckled as if it was embarrassing.

"Aww, Baby," Phil cooed. "That is so sad but sweet. I tried watching Photo Booth Challenge, but all it did was make me miss you more. I ended up watching The Golden Girls."

They laughed together and sat up facing one another. They needed each other plain and simple. There were no two ways about it, which happened to suit them just fine.

* * *

Both men thrived on the new rules. They were far more practical for one thing; there was just enough contact to keep them happy, but not enough to satisfy them. The sexual tension was still building at a good pace. It would be another 48 hours until they could give in to their desires.

Climbing into bed next to Phil felt so right. While they weren't accustomed to sleeping in shirts and pants, they needed _something_ between them to lessen the temptation to touch. Phil spooned Dan, wrapping his incredibly sexy arms around his partner's chest and pushing his face into his freshly-cut hair.

He had been careful to keep his hips pulled back. Pressing their bodies together would give Phil an erection, this he knew for sure.

"God, it feels so good to have you here in my arms," Phil said giddily. "I'm never gonna let you go."

Dan smiled and snuggled in tighter. "And I won't let you. This feels so good, so right. I can't wait for Saturday. I'm gonna love you so hard, Philly."

"Mmmm, I can't wait either. You know what this feels like, Dan?" Phil was soft and sleepy now.

"What's that, Babe?"

Phil wrapped a curl around his finger and stroked it lightly with his thumb. "It feels like we are getting married and this is us waiting for our wedding night - you know, holding out." He smiled stupidly and pushed his nose into the hair at the base of Dan's neck.

Dan giggled. "Hey, you're right, it does kind of feel like that. Do you think we will survive another hiatus, Phil?" He pushed back into his boyfriend's warm embrace and sighed happily.

Phil didn't want to think about it. He knew that couples often abstained right before getting married to build anticipation. "God, don't ask me that now," Phil laughed softly in Dan's ear. "Ask me after we've finally fucked in Phoenix."

Dan snorted. "Right? My answer right now would be 'absolutely never.' But what if the sex is even better than usual and this becomes our new thing?"

"I can do a couple of days, Dan, but not five," Phil's voice got deeper as he relaxed. "I want you all the damn time, and I'm not sorry."

Dan felt the same way. He hummed in agreement and pressed their hands together so that their fingertips aligned, and their pads touched. He admired their hands for a moment and pulled them back to his chest. "Stupid clothes," Dan mumbled into the pillow.

Phil despised the material between them. He hoped that Dan would understand if something happened to get ripped on Saturday. Surely there would be madness to get to each other, and it wasn't like it hadn't happened before.

There was the time that Dan popped the all of the buttons right off of Phil's shirt to get to his bare chest after a gaming video. He later apologized but blamed Phil for teasing him with his collar during filming. "You did that on purpose. I actually gulped, Phil. You're editing that out." The play-argued about it, and the faux argument quickly became a heated make-out session that ended in mutual cock sucking on the black futon.

Phil smiled to himself as he drifted off to sleep with Dan against his chest. He decided that a five-day wait justified a little rough foreplay, which may or may not include the destruction of clothing.

Neither man could stop thinking about tomorrow. Desire had made them stupid and clumsy; Dan dropped everything that he tried to hold, and Phil stumbled around like a drunk. It was laughable, of course, but it was also incredibly frustrating.

Dan couldn't even separate the paper coffee filters properly. He was shaking slightly, and he knocked over the bag of fresh grounds trying to pull them apart. "Fuck me," he grumbled.

Phil rubbed his eyes and giggled. "Need some help, Dan?"

"What the in the hell is wrong with me? I nearly dropped my toothbrush in the loo, and then I hit my head on the door frame. I am out of sorts, Phil." Dan shook his head and made a face.

"You're cute when you're frustrated," Phil whispered. "Almost there my love." He smiled and put his hands over Dan's to lift one filter off of the other. "Yeah?"

Dan blushed. Having Phil's hands over his was unusually comforting and exciting. He thought about the pottery wheel scene from the movie Ghost, when Patrick Swayze enveloped Demi Moore from behind and they made sweet love in the mess.

  
Dan sighed loudly and brushed Phil's hands with his fingertips in appreciation. He just wanted to turn around and kiss him. He wanted to push his hands up inside his white t-shirt and feel every inch of his bare chest. He wanted to grind their hips together and roll them in circles until they both cried for more.

"Thanks," Dan whispered. "Thank God we're in Phoenix tomorrow. I need you, Phil, this is fucking ridiculous." He laughed at himself, but he was serious. He wanted to be with his boyfriend in the worst possible way. He had visions of Phil fucking him up against the hotel wall, grunting and pushing deeply inside of him.

Phil noticed the way that Dan seemed to blank out from time to time. "What are you thinking about? Hmmm?" Phil's voice dipped dangerously low, and Dan could feel his heat.

"You really need to ask? Christ, Phil, stop with the voice ... you're making me ..." Dan trailed off and gripped the counter to keep himself from going too far. The tension was so high that he could very well blow it all and push Phil against the kitchen wall and drive his hands down the front of his pants, and -

"Making you what? Tell Daddy." Phil purred. Dan was hard and dizzy.

"Stop. I can't do this ... I mean I can, but you're making me so hard, Phil." Dan grabbed himself and twisted his body.

"Mmm, are you wet for me too, Baby?" Phil moaned darkly and sighed into Dan's unruly morning hair.

"Yes, Daddy ... so wet, fuck." Dan dropped his head and looked down at his hard, leaning bulge. "Stop talking or I'm gonna call this Phoenix."

They giggled and almost fell into each other, both delirious with want. "Okay, I'll stop. We've got a show Babe, and thank God for that."

Dan nodded. The show was a wonderful distraction. All they had to do was get through tonight, an early flight and a few hours until check-in time.

One of the hardest moments for Phil came after the show. Dan always appealed to him when he was pumped from the performance and dripping with sweat. It was always a struggle to let him shower before putting his hands and mouth all over him. Tonight, it was even worse. Phil fantasized about locking the dressing room door and fucking Dan over the countertop.

"I'm starving, Babe," Dan panted. "What should we get?" He took a long drink of water and wiped his pretty lips with the back of his hand.

"God, you're beautiful." Phil just stood there, staring stupidly.

Dan laughed. "Thank you?" He shuddered and mopped his face with a towel.

"I'm serious, Dan," Phil walked toward him and stopped short. "I know we have to get on that bus, but Jesus Christ I want to lock that door and fuck you over that counter right now." His eyes were dark and focused. Dan noticed that his hands curled into fists at his sides.

"Jesus Christ, Phil," Dan smiled. "That sounds amazing. I might not stop you if you try." He threw the sweaty towel down on the sofa and pulled his white shirt away from his hot body, fanning himself. "And you know that's really saying something." Dan never let Phil take him like this. He was obsessed with smelling clean and fresh for his lover. Phil insisted that he wanted him this way, but Dan just couldn't wrap his head around it. "Now turn around, Philly, I need to get in the shower." He winked and flashed both dimples. Phil leaned against the garment rack for support.

They were not supposed to see each other naked again, or in any state of undress, until Phoenix.

"Fine," Phil conceded. He turned around reluctantly and started to unbutton his red shirt. "And burgers sound good. We need protein, Baby."

"Mhm," Dan bit his lip as he disappeared into the bathroom.

Phil walked for the door, shirtless and hard. He tapped lightly to get his lover's attention.

"Yeah?"

"Let's not touch ourselves tonight, yeah? It's time to take it up a notch."

Dan closed his eyes and buried his face in his towel.

* * *

It was almost a relief to have an early flight to Phoenix. The lazy mornings were perfect opportunities to touch and kiss. They always woke up ready for the other. Starting the day with a little intimacy was their favorite way.

There would be none of that this morning. They were up and ready to fly at 6:00 am. Everything was ready to go, especially their hands and mouths.

They sat next to one another in the airport terminal with not a single seat between them. Their thighs touched, as did their arms and shoulders. There was enough heat between them to start a fire.

Dan: Hours Phil. Just hours and you will be deep inside of me. I want your come.

Phil: Fuck Baby. 🔥

Dan: How do you want to fuck me first?

Phil: I can't even begin to think about it, and believe me I've tried. I think I want to just see where our bodies take us.

Dan: God, that sounds hot. No thinking, just doing? Mmmm.

Phil: I want to kiss you so badly. Your lips look especially delicious today. I'm gonna kiss you like you've never been kissed.

Dan: I want you to mark me all over. I want it to hurt.

Phil: Fuck yes. I'm gonna make you mine.

Dan: I want to take you deep in my throat and swallow everything you give me.

Phil: 💀

Dan: Then I want you to come all over my face ... I love the feeling.

Phil: Stop.

Dan: 😈

Phil: We have to board soon, and I am not walking up there with a massive erection. Behave.

Dan: I want to put my head in your lap and let you fuck up into my face. I'm imagining you holding my head and just ... _fuck_.

Phil: Daniel. _Stop_.

Dan: 😇

* * *

The flight was tense, not the flight itself of course, but the two men were like fully-loaded guns. Every time the pilot would come across the speaker and say "Phoenix," they would whine like puppies. This gave them uncontrollable giggles, which earned attention from the other passengers.

"We can't check in until 3:00, Phil, what in the hell are we going to do until then? Dan looked panicked.

"Shhh, I've booked us movie tickets for Mission Impossible Fallout, and there is a Lush store within walking distance of the cinema." Phil smiled, and Dan breathed a sigh of relief as he sank back into his seat. He pulled his hands together and interlaced his fingers under his chin.

"Thank God. Thanks, Phil. I need the distraction." Dan closed his eyes. He was looking forward to a movie. "But, Philly?"

"Yeah?"

"Please, do _not_ stuff yourself with popcorn. I don't want anything, you know, getting in our way." Dan winked and elbowed his partner lightly.

"Believe me, I won't. There is only one thing I want in my mouth, and-"

Dan's eyes grew large and he shook his head from side to side. No one was paying attention, and Phil was whispering, but Dan wanted to shush him. The truth was that he was to the point that every thought of their being together had him hard in his pants.

Phil just giggled and shrugged. He loved to see Dan like this. It was adorable and sexy at the very same time. He could feel his lover's desire; it radiated off of him in the form of heat.

The film was incredible, and for two hours and twenty-eight minutes, they were engrossed in something besides the other. There were the occasional hand brushes and bumps in the darkness, but the action movie demanded their constant attention. The respite, however brief, was a welcome one.

The theater cleared, but Dan and Phil remained. They liked to let the credits roll and avoid the rush.

"Forty minutes, Dan," Phil smirked and wiggled in his seat.

"Thank you, Jesus," Dan brought his hands to his face and cooled his warm cheeks. "I am so ready."

They walked to Lush as planned to do a little shopping. They stopped to greet a small group of fans, and then paired off to select some treats.

"We have to do face masks," Dan lifted the small metal bowls to his face. Everything smelled so lovely.

"Definitely. Pick a couple to try. I trust you." Phil never knew what to get. He relied heavily on Dan for skin care. He always seemed to know what was what, and Phil had to admit that their skin had never looked better.

"And of course we need some bath bombs and bubble bars as well," Phil walked to the wall of bath products and knew that Dan would expect him to make the decision, or at least narrow it down to a few final contenders for him. He always felt so overwhelmed by the selection.

Phil watched Dan move around the shop. He looked so incredibly beautiful - too beautiful. He couldn't wait to have him at long last. Phil thought about how good it would feel to slide their tongues together and moan into each other's mouths.

The sensual scents appealed to them the most today. They ended up with a pink rose bubble bar that glittered and looked quite like a macaroon cookie. Dan settled on a hydrating jelly face mask and a coffee scrub containing actual coffee grounds. They ended up with three glorious bath bombs because they couldn't possibly narrow it down to two.

"Dan, _it's time_ ," Phil whispered into his boyfriend's ear as they left the shop. Dan felt tingles down his spine.

"My God, I never thought we'd make it." Dan pressed his lips together and looked up at the sky. Phil giggled.

"I know, I can't believe it. I’m dying to be with you."

They took long strides together as they returned to the car that would take them to their hotel. They had no plans to leave the room once they stepped inside. It was nothing but lovemaking, food, relaxation, and sleep for the next 48 hours. Even the crew knew of their request to not be disturbed.

They stood in the hotel lobby now with their cases, backpacks, and shopping bags. The line was moving slowly, and Dan shot Phil a look of solid desperation.

Phil shifted his weight back and forth. He crossed his arms and tried to think about how close they were to having each other. Dan stood to his right, and he noticed the tension that he held in his body. Phil couldn't wait to fuck it right out of him.

Dan's hands were firmly set on his hips, his left one jutted out to one side. He rolled his head on his shoulders and sighed audibly. He was growing impatient; Dan needed to be taken, and Phil's heart was racing just thinking about what was coming. He couldn't wait to make Dan his.

He wanted to reach over and slip his arm around his boyfriend's waist. He wanted to pull him close and whisper in his ear. He wanted to say filthy things that would make him smile and squirm. If he could only put his lips to his lover's ear and tell him how he was about to make him feel so, so, good.

"I'm sweating," Dan finally spoke. Phil grinned and raised his eyebrows. He knew that his lover was full of anticipation. It excited Phil to think about how easily he could make Dan come. He started to wonder if he would even get to fuck him. Knowing Dan, he would mess his pants the moment Phil latched on to his neck.

"Phil," Dan urged. "Phil, it's our go." Phil had been daydreaming again. He giggled and moved toward the counter to sort their business.

* * *

The lift was full. There would be no kissing or touching on their ascent. Phil almost preferred it; he wanted to burst through their door and put his hands all over Dan instead of starting here and having to stop. He looked at his boyfriend who was staring intently at the display. The numbers lit up slowly. Five days and now five floors.

They were the only ones to exit on the fifth floor. Dan was both thankful and frustrated that their room was at the very end of the hall. Phil smirked at Dan's speed. He practically ran down the corridor, dragging one of two large suitcases behind him.

"Phil," he panted," hurry up, would you?" Dan bounced back and forth between his feet. Phil laughed lightly and fumbled with the room key. His hands were trembling with excitement.

"Shhh, Dan," Phil spoke deeply. He was already in daddy mode. "I've got this."

The moment the electronic lock clicked and gave way, Phil pushed his way into the room. Dan was right behind him, yanking on the largest of the cases. Phil had Dan's back against the door before he could even slide the safety chain into its place.

Their lips were connected in an instant. There were loud moans of relief and desperation. Hands were absolutely everywhere.

Phil's fingers were tugging at the hem of Dan's striped shirt, lifting it up to his armpits. He wanted it _off_.

"Mmmm, fuck, I don't want to rip this," Phil kissed his boyfriend hungrily. "Get it off ... _now_."

Dan moaned into his mouth and took over as Phil fell to his knees and began to kiss his warm belly.

  
"Oh my God," Dan let his head smack against the door. He cupped Phil's head in his hands and arched his back, rolling his hips forward into his lover's face.

"Pants _down_ ," Phil groaned between kisses. His hands moved frantically over Dan's belt. "Fuck, Baby, I need to taste you."

Dan moaned loudly and pushed his jeans and pants down over his hips, along his long thighs, and Phil took over from there. He yanked them down to Dan's beautiful ankles and climbed back up his body with Dan's fingers in his hair.

"Mmm, Phil, Babe, I fucking need you," Dan was whiny and restless. "Please just fuck me!"

Phil had every intention of fucking him. He had to get him naked first. He promised to take him on the first piece of furniture that he saw, which happened to be a sectional sofa.

"Dan, Baby ... on the sofa ..." Phil was breathless and completely gone for his boyfriend. He watched Dan side step and fall backward on to the plush sofa. He whimpered and whined for Phil to crawl on top of him. Once he did, their lips were connected again, and the lovely wet, smacking sounds filled the room.

Dan pulled and tugged at Phil's shirt, threatening to rip it to shreds if he couldn't remove it quickly. Phil leaned forward so that Dan could pull it over his head and off completely. He curled his feet around Phil's sides and pushed at the waistband of his jeans and pants. "Off!" Dan shouted.

Phil hummed and reached down between their bodies to loosen his belt. Dan's hands were on him in an instant, tugging and yanking at the material to gain access. He just wanted to reach Phil's cock. He needed to hold it in his hands, feel it between his lips, and hold it inside of his body.

"Fuck, I want it all ... w-want it right now, Phil." Dan was shaking with excitement. He hung from his lover's neck like a sloth.

"Me too, Dan ... I want you in my mouth, want to be buried deep in your ass, and I want your mouth around me ... _fuck_!"

They kissed passionately and rolled together, their now-naked bodies twisted and connected. It was impossible to know who was louder; they both moaned and begged for the other.

"Gonna fuck you first," Phil grumbled as he slipped his hand between Dan's hot thighs. Dan cried out at his promise. Phil's head snapped upward, gaining his boyfriend's immediate attention. "Shit, the lube ... where is it?"

Dan couldn't think. He was delirious with want. It was in the red case; he was sure of it. The bottle was too large for carry on, so he packed it in the red case, yes.

"Red, Babe," Dan panted and squirmed. "It's in the red one!"

"Right then," Phil was tearing into the case in a heartbeat, tossing clothing and toiletries around in search of their tingling lube. "Fuck, I can't find it!"

Dan, who was twisting his legs together in near pain for Phil, turned to see the sight of his naked lover on the floor, rooting through not one, but two of their cases. It would have been funny if not for the ache in his belly.

"Got it," Phil declared triumphantly, holding it up high. He was back on top of Dan, snapping the cap and sliding it between his fingers.

Dan held Phil's face and gently tugged him upward for more kisses. "Please kiss me ... open me up and kiss me."

They moved together in a desperate, hot, heap of nakedness. Phil's cock throbbed and leaked over top of Dan's. They continued to kiss while Phil fingered Dan.

"Oh fuck!" Dan pushed his heels into the sofa and lifted his ass in pure pleasure. "Fuck me hard, Daddy!"

Phil moaned and pumped his baby generously, pausing only to adjust his aching cock. He lined them up together and Dan started to stroke them in his left hand.

Phil moaned and tossed his head around as he stretched Dan with three. "We're gonna fuck all night, Dan, you know that? I'll have you a weak mess."

"Phil, fuck, I'm so goddamn close already ... stop talking like that and fucking fuck me!"

Phil pulled his hand back and Dan released their cocks. There was a wonderful wet sound as Phil pushed inside at last. Dan curled his entire body around Phil's and grappled to hold on tightly.

"Oh, Phil! Yes! Move please!" Dan cried desperately. He had actual tears in his eyes. His boyfriend felt so good. God how he missed this.

"You feel so tight, Dan," Phil grunted and started to pull back. "Christ."

They rocked together in an absolute blur. They looked and felt like a single being on the sofa. The noises that came from their mouths were positively animal.

"Come inside me ... Phil, please," Dan spoke alongside his lover's hot cheek. He pressed his arms and hands into Phil's back and yipped in pleasure. "I feel like I'm gonna explode."

Phil wanted nothing more than to fill Dan's ass with his own come. He wanted him to have every drop. He was so close already; the tension and anticipation had building for days.

"Almost there, Dan," Phil pushed deeper. "I'm gonna come so fucking hard, Baby." He relished the sounds they made together. Dan tightened his grip and cried out with the length and intensity of his orgasm. Phil felt Dan's hot release between their bodies and completely lost it.

"Oh, Dan ... God, Dan!" Phil shook with the force. "Nnnnngh," he gasped as he came, collapsing on to Dan's chest. His head lay in the nook of his shoulder. They laughed hysterically with relief.

" _My God_."

"That was ... incredible." Phil kissed his boyfriend's flushed, pink, cheek and sighed with satisfaction.

"It really was," Dan mused, holding Phil's hand over his thumping heart. "Jesus, Babe."

They giggled some more and lay happily in their mess of sweat and fluids. It was no surprise that they were already looking forward to the next round.

"It's gonna be like this all weekend, Phil, I just know it."

"Yeah, and I already want to go again. This time, I want you in the shower, right up against the wall."

"Mmm, yes, Phil. So hot, Babe." Dan pet his lover's arms as they stared at the high, white, ceiling.

"I want it all to be honest," Phil spoke softly into Dan's neck. "I want to love you all weekend. No interruptions." He nuzzled his boyfriend's cheek and traced his prominent collarbone. "And when I say that I want it all, I don't mean that I want to cram every sex act into two days." Phil wiggled his head and grinned. "I mean that I want it like this - passionate and urgent, and I want it slow and lazy. I want us to take our time and enjoy each other, but I also want to get filthy. I just love that we do it all." He settled back against Dan's chest and kissed his skin.

Dan knew exactly what Phil was on about. He felt the very same way. "Me too Philly. I love all the ways we love each other. I love giving you a dynamite blowjob just as much as I love having your tongue inside of me. I love climbing all over each other like this as much as I love it when we go soft and slow. It's all so good between us. We're so lucky to have what we have."

"Mmm, you know what, Dan? I kind of love that we waited. It was hard but so goddamn good." Phil rubbed his lover's opposite shoulder and kissed the one closest to him.

"I always want you, Phil. I don't need to wait to want you more, but yes, definitely hot. I was ready to beg you to fuck me with our clothes on."

They laughed.

Dan turned his head to look at Phil so that their noses were touching. They smiled fondly and held one another. Dan winced as Phil's liquid trickled out of his body. Phil knew the look. He knew that Dan hated it; it wasn't because it was an unpleasant sensation, but because he wanted to keep him and absorb him into his body.

"Don't make that face," Phil kissed his cheek. "I'll give you more you know."

Dan hummed. They had all weekend in this hotel. They had waited and stored their energy for this.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. How do you want me this time?" Phil brushed the warm, wet skin of his baby's soft belly. Dan shivered and moaned lightly into Phil's ear.

"I think I want you in the shower now. I want to wash each other and get on my hands and knees to suck you." Dan bit his lower lip and grinned. "And then I want to take you from behind while you pin me to the tile wall."

Phil gulped. He made an actual noise. "Fuck yeah," he whispered.

"And then, food. I want to order sushi that you eat off of my naked body, Phil."

Phil sat up sharply. He had been waiting years for this. "Wait, what?!"

Dan smiled broadly and caressed his lover's hip. "I know it's what you want, Phil, and I think it's high time you get what you want, hmmm?"

Phil covered his face with his hands, hiding behind a giddy smile. "Yes! I want to eat off of you! Dan!" He bounced up and down, jostling the two of them.

Dan couldn't help but to smile. He loved to see Phil like this. Dan's only reservation had always been 'the tickle.' He was sure that having Phil eat directly from his naked body would tickle. He was a terribly ticklish person to begin with, and this kind of touch would probably cause him to jack knife and fling food all over the room.

"I can't believe you are finally letting me do this," Phil snuggled Dan closer. "You're the best boyfriend in the world." He squeezed Dan tightly and pushed his nose all over his face like an excited puppy.

"Phil!" Dan laughed and feigned annoyance. He was so in love, and he would try anything with Phil. And in the next 48 hours, they would certainly do their favorite things and a few new things as well. It was all part of their adventure together.

It was more than a tour that took them around the world. It was a journey full of experiences, some thrilling, some intimate, and others emotional. Every day was different, but the one thing that always remained the same was their love and desire for each other. Games aside, Dan and Phil wanted to be together at all times, in every capacity.

The next 48 hours would be full of lovemaking, physical and otherwise. Everything that they did was, by definition, making love. There would be two nights left on the tour bus, and then a hotel room in LA, where they would be free to give in to their desires all over again.


End file.
